The present invention relates to a food container.
Currently marketed containers are designed for a wide variety of foodstuffs, in both liquid and granulated form, e.g. salt and pepper. Most of these, however, are designed for one type of foodstuff, i.e. liquid or granulated, or are divided into two compartments, both containing liquid foodstuffs.